Regret
by fooboo24
Summary: Once you lose it, it's gone. Black/White. Fifth generation.


One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously enough, I don't own Pokemon.

**Author's Notes**: Well, seeing as I love Pokemon, I thought I'd get a head start in the fifth generation writing with just a little one-shot. Seems harmless enough, I believe so? Now, it's not like I have all that much to work with here, now do I? I have the two main characters, three starter Pokemon, the name of the new region, and Zorua and Zoroark. I have just a general idea. So, because of this, you can't really blame me for mistakes because not enough information has been released and I don't feel like waiting.

Because of this, I'm just going to use general names for the characters: the girl is named White, while the boy is named Black. I will make up a Professor's name for this, too. I will use the Japanese names of the starters, as well. Also, I will make up a Gym Leader for Hiun City, a city that will be in the games.

Also, I want to say thank-you to _DominicTheGamer_, for coming up with the fantastically brilliant (in my opinion) idea of making the new Professor have a son, who is the rival, named Grey! I just think it's super original, but that's just me, because of the games (and characters) being called Black and White. I am going to use his character in this story, and so I am giving him all credit and informing you all that the character of Grey _is_ his.

**Characters** _(just for extra specification)_**:**

**Girl-**  
**Name:** White  
**Age:** 15  
**Pokemon:** Fire type, Pokabu (the fire pig)

**Boy-**  
**Name:** Black  
**Age:** 16  
**Pokemon:** Water type, Mijumaru (the water otter)

**Professor's Son-**  
**Name:** Grey  
**Age: **16  
**Pokemon:** Grass type, Tsutaja (the grass snake)

**Professor-**  
**Name:** Douglas (as in Douglas Fir)  
**Age:** 39

**Gym Leader-**  
**Name:** Aaliyah or Aariya (Aaliyah is English, Aariya is Japanese)  
**Age:** 16  
**Pokemon:** Dark types, Zorua, Umbreon (and because no other fifth generation dark types, except Zoroark, have been released, just think of other dark types that could be part of her team)

****remember, _Japanese_ names, NOT English ones**

* * *

_Now, for the one-shot to begin!_

* * *

White didn't get it. For what seemed like forever, she'd only ever thought of him as a friend. That was all Black had _ever _been up until now. Up until she thought that she had found the right guy-- typical.

About three months ago, Grey Douglas had joined her and Black's travelling party at the request of his father, Professor Douglas, who thought that his son needed to get out into the world. White had always kind of liked him, but he always seemed so cold and unpleasant that she hadn't bothered to pursue him. Instead, she chose her childhood best friend Black to join her in her travels of the Isshu region.

So when Grey joined the group, he suddenly acted interested in her. Black didn't like him. He never had. He didn't trust him, and he had all the reasons to. But White was blind. She had already fallen for Grey too hard to realize what she was doing to her best friend.

And now here she was, officially dating Grey, and unhappy as could be. And completely and utterly in love with Black, who wasn't there anymore. You see, as they progressed through the last two months, Grey and Black repetitively butted heads with each other, and White, stupidly enough, always backed up her new boyfriend. She never saw the jealousy in Black's eyes. And because of all of the fighting, he just left. In fact, it was amazing that he hadn't hightailed it out of there even earlier. He bitterly told Grey sayonara and bid a tearful goodbye to White, explaining that he couldn't take being ignored anymore. Despite her pleas, the guy that she did love left her with the one she didn't.

As soon as Black left, Grey began acting just like he had when they were younger. Nasty and unforgiving. White had contacted Black through her PokeGear, desperate to see him again, only to discover that he was in Hiun City. She hurriedly drug Grey to Hiun City. When she arrived, though, she wished that she hadn't. She wished that she had ignored the tugging feeling in her heart and just kept going.

She was greeted by Black, yes, and she was glad to see him again-- just not under these circumstances. It's not like her still being with Grey helped seeing him again any, but she couldn't help but feel, herself, completely betrayed when she found out the relationship between Black and Aaliyah, the Hiun City Gym Leader. Apparently, he had come to challenge her, and one thing lead to another, and they just "connected with one another," in the words of Aaliyah. He had also caught her Zorua for her, as a sign of his infatuation with her. This only added to White's distress-- Black knew that she had _always _wanted a Zorua; she had told him when they were little kids. But it's not like she had really been there for him to give it to her. And finally, since all of that, Black had decided that he was going to stay in Hiun City with Aaliyah.

Now White knew how Black had-- and still did-- feel. Pure envy blinded her raw emotions. She distanced herself from him for the entire visit, much to Grey's pleasure and Black's dismay. When they left, she said nothing so much as a quick, tittering goodbye to him and left with just that, tears in her eyes as she saw the look that he gave her as she walked off. She refused to come back to that city again, and would only visit once more to earn her Hiun City badge, and she would make it the very last city she would visit, despite it being the third gym in the Isshu region.

Ever since then, she hadn't spoken to Black over PokeGear. Every time he called, she ignored it. So now, here she sat in front of a glowing, blazing fire, realization having set in just a few minutes before. She loved him. She loved her best friend, but now he was gone, and, though she didn't know, he was still in love with her, but with someone else all in all. And he wasn't coming back and it was never going to be the same, no matter how much she wanted it to. And knowing all of that _hurt_. As she sat there, she cried, and she silently realized that once you lose something, it's gone... forever. It was gone. He _was_ gone. And there was nothing she could do but _regret_.

* * *

_End._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This was meant to be painfully short, unlike my other one-shots. Well, I do hope that it wasn't too bad for my first (and hopefully not last) fifth generation fic.

'Til next time!

_**Fooboo24**_


End file.
